


The Gay Coven Club

by WarblyZombie



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Oblivious Luz Noceda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarblyZombie/pseuds/WarblyZombie
Summary: A secret group at Hexside have watched as Amity Blight has gay panic danced around her crush on Luz. They can't take it anymore. It's time to help this little Blight out, and possibly some other Blights."Amity Blight, welcome to the Gay Coven Club!"
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Welcome to the Gay Coven Club...

Amity Blight's day had started like any other. Well, the slight limp from her newly healed leg was new. But otherwise, normal! She was off to school, ready to meet Luz, Willow, and Gus in the courtyard of Hexside. 

_Luz_. It had been a week since she had actually shown up to class after the fight with Belos. Amity had seen some of what happened on the news. Eda being an owl monster, the near petrification, Lilith being thrown in the cage with Eda, and the eventual escape. While to most others, the hooded figure that had arrived to rescue Eda was anonymous, Amity knew it couldn't be anyone but Luz. 

As soon as Amity's parents left the manor the next day, she hobbled over to the Owl House as fast as she could. Everyone seemed okay and unscathed, no owl beast form in sight. Luz was okay and intact and _there_. 

Even so, hearing Luz recount the field trip and her fight with Belos had sent a cold chill through Amity's blood. And she could sense that there was something that the human girl wasn't telling her. At the time though, she was just relieved that Luz was safe, but also enraged by her former mentor. Said witch seemed to have been absent by the time Luz started recounting her tale of adventure. Supposedly out training in glyph magic with the Owl Lady. 

There had been a lot of things Luz had explained to the witchling. And Willow and Gus seemed to have beat her to the story the day prior. A little bit of guilt settled into Amity's stomach at this.

But, she was here now, back at school, back alongside Luz-

Amity's train of thought was quickly cut off as she was abducted into nearby shrubbery. _When did this even get here?_

"Hey! Do you have any idea who you are messing with?" Amity's tone of voice switched into, what she referred to as, the _Blight_ tone of voice. With all of its superiority, indignation, and, in this moment, absolute annoyance. Amity was hardly scared of some creepy kidnapper. She wasn't top student for no reason, after all. 

"Yeah, yeah. Scary little Blight. Tough girl act doesn't quite hold up for you, though," the mysterious stranger spoke. "I'm not trying to hurt you, so you can settle down, a bit." 

Amity finally locked eyes with the person who had abducted her. It was a girl, probably a couple years her senior. She had pale skin, almost the shade of Amity's, dark blonde hair, blood red irises, and two small, black demon horns that poked out of the top of her head. The girl also had a long scar over her right eye, a pierced lip, and an impish smirk that reminded Amity of the twins. She also wore dark gray uniform leggings and a grudgby jacket over it. _Detention track colors? But that can't be right..._

"My name is Temerity, by the way. If you've decided you're not gonna try and kill me," the older girl spoke in a very relaxed, almost bored, manner. The uncaring attitude somewhat set Amity off. _This person dragged me into a bush and seems bored by it?_

"I-I don't care!" Amity stammered out, nearly fuming. "Why did you drag me into a bush?! I have half the mind to-"

"I could have sworn I just saw her over here. Amity?" A familiar voice sounded. _Luz_. Amity's face already felt red and the other girl hadn't done anything to even elicit the action. _But, she's worried about me_.

Amity felt a small poke to her cheek and stifled a yelp. "And that is why I've dragged you here," Temerity whispered. She pushed her hand against a brick in the nearby wall. Immediately, a section of the wall started to shake before it retreated inward with a grinding noise, revealing a dark tunnel in front of the two.

"Now, follow me, little Blight, and I can help you with your crush," Temerity spoke again, giving a small finger gun gesture.

Amity's cheeks flared up again, "W-what crush? I have no clue what you're talking about." Temerity didn't look like she was buying it, giving her a wry smirk.

Then, the girl dramatically cleared her throat and in a higher pitch, said, "Oh, wow, sports." Her wry smirk returned as Amity gaped like a fish out of water.

"How do you even-"

"I have my ways," the red-eyed girl cut her off. "Now, do you want my help, or are you good with looking like a tomato whenever she simply says 'hi' to you?"

Amity felt downright offended, even if what the other girl was saying was true. She let out one last, characteristically Blight-like scoff. "I am not missing class to go off with some-"

But Temerity had already rolled her eyes and started dragging the girl into the secret passage. Much to Amity's scorn and surprise, Temerity was a lot stronger than her. _And just how many times am I going to get cut off today?_ She thought as she was dragged along.

"Would you let go! _Gah_ , I don't even know why you would think I-I'd have a crush on _Luz_ ," she was stammering her words but hoping that if she denied enough, she could just go to class. "And even if I _did_ , what makes you think _you_ could help?"

Temerity continued lightly dragging Amity along the dim tunnel as she put on a pensive face. "Well, can't possibly be any worse than how things are going for you now."

Amity grumbled at that. _She isn't wrong, but that doesn't mean I have to agree._ But the younger girl's silence was all the confirmation that Temerity needed as they finally reached the end of the tunnel.

The older girl rapped her knuckles in a rhythm against the solid metal door that stood in front of them. After a few seconds, a slit-hatch slid open and a pair of caramel brown eyes filled the space.

"What's the password," a chipper, light voice asked. 

"Password is; open this door before I blast it down… _again_ ," Temerity replied.

"Always so feisty, damn," the other person shot back as they unlocked and opened the door. The door "guard" was a darker skinned boy, rather disheveled looking, in Bard and Illusion track colors. Behind him swished a fluffy, light brown, wolf tail. Pointed canines poked from beneath his lips as he smirked.

"So, I see you retrieved the package. Well done, supreme leader Temerity," he said in the most dramatic of tones.

Temerity just rolled her eyes in response, trying to suppress a smile, "Thank you, Guil."

"Package? Seriously, what is going on?!" Amity exclaimed. This was really getting on her nerves. She was going to be late for class and was missing out on time talking to Luz… and Willow and Gus!

"I told you, little Blight. We're here to help you with your crush on the human," Temerity replied while Guil excitedly nodded his head.

" _We_? You mean, the two of you?"

"Oh, there's more than just the two of us," Temerity smirked, putting two fingers up to her mouth, and let out a loud whistle. Suddenly, a dozen mounted torches lit up on the walls of the room. 

They were inside of an octagonal, stone-walled room with wooden flooring. It looked like a fairly ancient part of Hexside, but nothing too extravagant or large. It was honestly about the size of Amity's bedroom, maybe bigger, she estimated. But there was definitely room for a party of people to hardly bump elbows.

A worn out couch and wobbly side table took up one side of the room, with a coffee table sitting in front of it with papers and books scattered on top of it. Covering the cold floor was a variety of soft and differently colored rugs overlapping. A futon sat against an adjoining wall to the couch with a large bookshelf next to it, weighed down with various books and comics. Different posters hung about the room, covering almost every reachable surface of wall. There was even a Good Witch Azura poster amongst it all. Other than that, there was just a very colorful, loud, and eye-catching jumble of colorful and odd knick-knacks hung around or covering an empty surface. A collection of what Luz had called _snowglobes_ sat on top of the bookshelf. 

Sitting across the couch and futon were three other figures.

Sat neatly on the couch was a pale girl with dazzling green eyes and long, snow-white hair. She looked kind enough and wore the colors of the Healing and Plant track uniforms.

Next to her was someone covered in abomination goo, with short, messy hair, colored to match. Their eyes looked tired, even with the electrifying blue within. They wore the Abomination track uniform. _I guess that'd explain the goo_ , Amity thought. She didn't remember ever having classes with them, however.

The last person was a girl who sat criss-crossed on the futon. She had dark, short hair, beige skin, and pink irises. She wore the colors for the Potions and Beast-keeping tracks. This one looked far too energized for a Monday morning, and it was almost a feral energy she gave off...

"Amity Blight," Temerity began, "Welcome to the Gay Coven Club!" Guil finished this announcement by throwing a wad of rainbow confetti in the air. 


	2. Plan A

"That was not necessary and you know it," Temerity scolded Guil as he dug out a broom and dust pan. "And it has glitter in it! We'll be stuck with glitter all over for months, now!"

"I, for one,  _ love  _ glitter," Guil grumbled as he cleaned up the mess he had made. The other members simply got up from their spots, their dramatic reveals (coordinated by Guil, of course) having come to an end. Now, they approached Amity. 

"Sorry about those two," the snow-white haired girl spoke in a gentle tone, "Guil can be a bit much and Temerity is… sweet, in her own way." She gingerly extended out a hand, "I'm Valerie, by the way."

Amity shook her hand and politely nodded her head in acknowledgement. These people obviously already knew who she was and she still felt awkward amongst them. Most of them seemed older than her, except maybe the other abomination student. Said student approached next, standing barely taller than Amity. 

"I'm Fenix," they spoke in a timid voice and gave a small smile and wave of the same nature. The pink-eyed girl came up excitedly behind Fenix, using his shoulder as an armrest.

"And  _ I'm  _ Evie!" The girl gave a wink and the smirk of a delinquent. 

Amity was growing impatient and tired of these antics. "And just how do you all intend on helping me with my cr-," she nearly slipped, "my  _ alleged crush _ , on Luz?"  _ Nailed it.  _ "And why do you think I would even need or accept your help, anyway?"

All of the GCC members smiled at one another, as if expecting this response.

In unison, as if rehearsed, they all mimicked Amity's panicked voice, "Oh, wow, sports."

Amity's cheeks flared red, "B-besides that! I don't even know how you all heard about that!"

"We have our ways," Evie answered, "And other than that, there was taking that tackle for her, to begin with," she held up one finger.

"So? Friends can make sure other friends don't get hurt!"

"The very non-plutonic looking dance-fight against Grom," Temerity supplied, holding up two fingers.

"Yeah, well…"

"And we found your Gromposal note," Guil traced a yellow spell circle and said-note appeared in his hand, taped carefully together. "Really gotta do a better job at covering your tracks." Temerity plucked the note out of Guil's hands, giving him an admonishing look for the note's presentation.

Amity was a sputtering mess and couldn't decide if her face was red from embarrassment, anger, or both.  _ They had found the note. Of course, someone did. She had been so careless as to leave it behind... _

Before Amity could have a meltdown, Valerie stepped to the front of the group.

"We aren't doing this to embarrass you or anything, Amity. As Temerity has said, we do just want to help you," the witchling stated.

Guil nodded enthusiastically, unperturbed by Temerity's glare "Yeah! Ever since we saw you two at Grom, we just  _ knew _ something was there."

"And we figured you may not be able to face the monster that is a massive crush on your own," Temerity added, now fully facing Amity. "Listen, we've all had our blushy, gay disaster moments. It sucks. So, we want to try to help you through that awkwardness. We've seen how head-over-heels you are for Luz. Us gay disasters have to stick together, you know?"

"Plus, we can't possibly make things worse," Evie perked up.

Amity looked among the group warily.  _ They may be strange, but… maybe they will know more about how to deal with this than me. They're... like me... and they have more experience. Right? This really couldn't be worse than that day of the grudgby match. _

__ Amity sighed, "Okay. Fine. I-I accept your help." The GCC group gave a little cheer.

"We've got your back, Little Blight," Temerity gave her signature smirk and rested a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. It was a comforting and warm gesture. It felt…  _ safe.  _

"So, who has a plan to propose, first?" The demon-horned girl looked to the group. 

Evie jumped up excitedly with her hand raised, "Love potion! Love potion!" The rest of the group let out a tired groan.

Temerity pinched the bridge of her nose. "Evie, we talked about this. You cannot force someone to fall in love with you. Anyone else?" Evie sat back down on the futon with a pout.

Guil stepped up, "I say that I illusion up a band to help Amity serenade Luz." Amity blushed at the idea as Guil traced a dark blue circle in the air, conjuring up a skeletal mariachi band. 

Temerity facepalmed. "Guil, no. We're trying to  _ help  _ Amity, not humiliate her." Guil dismissed the mariachi band with a pout. Valerie and Fenix stayed quiet with pensive looks on their faces.

"Come on. We've gotta think like Luz, here," Temerity said. "What would Luz want in a confession?"

"A giant flying griffin," Evie replied.

"Yes, but we're trying  _ not  _ to destroy the school…. again."

"I have an idea," Fenix spoke up. They traced a purple spell circle in the air, conjuring three, small abominations. The tiny creatures just barely reached the level of the group's knees. "We can have these little guys deliver a gift and romantic card to her." Fenix patted the abominations' heads as they spoke.

"Gift? Romantic card?" Amity spoke nervously and started blushing again. An internal panic formed.

"Yes! I like your thinking, buddy" Temerity high fived the abomination track kid. She proceeded to shake purple goop off her hand, after, with a mild look of disgust.

"I don't know, you guys," Amity began, "I don't think I could write a romantic card or anything. What gift would I even give Luz? Maybe she'd hate whatever it is. Or rip up the card. She'd want to stop talking to me. Or-" Panic grew in Amity's voice as she listed off catastrophic outcomes.

"Aaaand we've lost her," Evie spoke.

Valerie stepped in front of Amity, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Just breathe. In," Valerie demonstrated a deep inhale, Amity followed suit. "And out," a deep exhale from both girls. The rest of the group watched on, with Fenix cradling two of the baby abominations and one sitting on top of their head.

"It'll be okay," Valerie continued to speak in a reassuring tone. "The gift can just be something simple. It doesn't even have to be super romantic. Just something you think she'll like and a very simple card saying it's from you. Maybe even a small heart on the card, if you feel like it." Amity nodded in response, giving a small smile.

"Exactly, just like what Val said," Temerity stepped in. "You two like that Azura series, right? Maybe you can get her something Azura-y."

"Yeah, okay. I can do that. It'll have to wait until tomorrow, though…" Amity replied.

"No it won't!" Evie spoke up. She jumped up from the futon and went to a pile of boxes stacked up in a corner. She dug through a large one, half of her torso crammed into the box as she kicked her legs behind her. She threw various items from the box in her search. Even throwing out and smashing a jar of eyeballs.

Guil sighed tiredly, "I'll get the broom…" and he trudged off.

"Found it!" Evie finally yelled from the box. She struggled as she pulled herself back out. She smiled maniacally as she held out Azura's hat. "It's a little dusty, but give this to your future wife," Evie smirked and winked at Amity.

The green-haired witchling's face went red as she spluttered, "I-We- _ We're only fourteen _ !"

"Yeah, she still has to ask the damn girl out, first!" Guil commented as he swept up the runaway eyeballs.

"Which, she will," Evie handed the hat to Amity, "And Luz will say yes. And we'll all be at the wedding ceremony." Temerity facepalmed in the background, hiding a small smirk at the group's antics.

Valerie found a nice box and some mint-green gift wrap for the hat. Finally, it was all tied up in a purple bow.

"Now, for the note," Fenix reminded. They handed Amity a pen and some pink paper. It reminded the girl all too much of her Gromposal note. She had spent  _ hours _ trying to figure out what it should read. But this time, Amity cut to the simple writing she knew she would end with.

This note simply read:

_ To Luz, _

_ From Amity _

__ With a small heart next to her name.

She handed the items to the small abominations. Two of them carried the box above their heads and the third gently held the card.

"Abominations," Fenix spoke, "Please deliver these to Luz the human." All three abominations nodded and gleefully went to fulfill their task.

"Let's follow them," Temerity ordered.

"Wait, won't Luz be in class? It should be first hour, already," Amity said.

"Check again, Blight," Guil summoned his scroll and showed her the time.

_ No time has passed since I've been in here.  _ Amity thought. "How-"

"This room has a neat trick," Temerity started to answer. She walked over towards a door. Next to it was a large switch, with cogs and gears all over.  _ What had Luz called that look? Steampunk?  _ Temerity set her hand on the lever. "This right here holds the magical power of time. More specifically, it can pause time everywhere outside this room."

"Or something like that," Valerie stepped in, "We don't really know exactly what it does or how it does it. But once we pull that lever, no time passes outside of this room."

"Yeah," Guil said, "As long as we're in here and that lever is switched on, we can hang out in here as long as we want. No missed classes."

"That's… incredible," Amity spoke in awe. Time manipulation. She had heard rumors of magic strong enough to manipulate time. But it had all only been rumors or tales from the Wild Ages. For it to actually  _ exist… _

"Okay," Temerity stopped Amity's train of thought. "We have a gift to deliver." She pulled the lever and everything felt…  _ fuzzy  _ for a moment. The group seemed unphased and followed the baby abomination trio out the door by the lever.


	3. Plan B for Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute baby abominations, a small misunderstanding, more gay panic, and trouble afoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. About the very late update.....  
> I'm very tired and juggling multiple projects and work ;-;  
> So, these will be far between, but never unfinished.  
> Is it too hopeful to think I could get this all done before season 2 comes out? Probably.

Nothing seemed different outside of the Gay Coven Club room. No time freezing or anything. The exit door, however, was one Amity had never seen before. And as it vanished upon shutting, she figured out why.

"Magical, hidden doors," Guil plainly explained.

The group followed the little abominations as they trudged along with the gift and card. The odd party quickly hid behind a corner, with Evie pulling Guil back by his collar, once they spotted the baby abominations heading towards Luz.

"Here we go," Evie spoke excitedly, vibrating with energy.

Luz currently stood at her locker, playing tug of war with it over her backpack. All until she fell back onto the floor and proceeded to hiss at the locker creature. The baby abominations made their way ever closer to Luz and Amity was so close to running out and stopping them. Maybe this was a bad idea. Why did I draw a heart next to my name? There is no way to avoid the implications of that. She'll know for sure it's romantic and-

And now Willow and Gus were beside Luz as she stood up and brushed herself off. Great. An audience. But the abomination with the card was already tugging at Luz's uniform while the other two stood on their abomination equivalent of tippy toes, hoisting up the gift.

"Aww, look at you little guys. This a gift for me?" Luz asked them. All three nodded in unison and she took the card and box. The GCC watched with bated breath as the human girl patted the abominations on the head before they returned and the girl opened the gift.

Luz gasped, "An Azura hat! Yes! I love it!" She jumped with joy as she put it on. "I am so wearing this all day."

"Who's it from, though?" Gus asked.

"I dunno. It came with a card, though. To Luz. From... But that precious little abomination gooped up the rest. Aw, except the little drawn heart."

The group deflated a little and Temerity smacked herself on the forehead. "I forgot about the goopy hands." 

"You all did good work, though," Fenix gave final head pats as they dismissed the abomination trio.

"Well, it seems like you have a secret admirer," Willow said to Luz.

"Yes, Willow, save the day!" Temerity silently cheered.

"You think so? I wonder who," Luz speculated, "Well, guess they know I love Azura."

"Luz, everyone knows you love Azura. That doesn't narrow it down much," Gus replied.

"Ah. Right."

Both Willow and Temerity facepalmed in unison.

"Time freezing or no, I have to go to class," Amity spoke, a little disheartened. She paused before adding, "Thank you all… for trying."

"Oh, we're not done yet, Little Blight," Temerity spoke. "We could use this 'secret admirer' thing." The look on the demon-horned girl's face was one of diabolical scheming.

Amity headed off to her first class, which just happened to be the abominations class she had with Luz. Great.

Amity loved having class with Luz, but also dreaded it. She loved listening to the human girl talk about her wacky adventures, Azura, things about the human world, and whatever else. She loved teaching Luz about abominations and helping her in the class. 

But, Amity hated when her crush got the best of her and made her a blushing, blubbering mess. Maybe I really do need the coven… er… club? Whatever. Maybe I do need their help. She thought.

Amity took her seat at the front of the class, early as usual, even with the interference of a time manipulating room. She decided to open up her textbook and skim through the lesson for the day. She'd already read this chapter beforehand, but it's always nice to refresh. Especially with the chaos of life, lately.

As Amity was lost in thought and in her book, more students poured in. She didn't even notice as Luz snuck up behind her and was suddenly very close to her face. 

"Gah!" Amity panicked momentarily, blushing when she came face to face with the other girl.

"Weh! Sorry, Amity," Luz bashfully apologized. "Didn't mean to sneak up on you there." She was still wearing the Azura hat, making Amity blush even more (if that was possible).

"It's okay, Luz. Uh, where did you get that Azura hat?" Play it cool, be aloof. Just like the secret admirers in those romance books. Amity thought to herself.

"Oh, well these cute baby abominations handed it to me! Apparently, it's from my secret admirer," Luz waggled her eyebrows and giggled.

"Oh? Secret admirer? You have a secret admirer? Who do you think it could be?" Nailed it.

"I'm really not sure. No one I know of has a crush on me," Luz replied.

You adorable numbskull.

"I never expected this, really," Luz continued on, "No one back in the human realm ever had crushes on me. I had hoped things here would be different. But I doubted it…" The human girl seemed to have gotten lost in her own head, her eyes darkening, before snapping her attention back to Amity, "Sorry! Just rambling again."

"No, no, it's okay," Amity reassured her, "I, uh, like it… when you talk." Well, not exactly poetic but still better than previous attempts.

Even through her awkward worrying, Amity saw Luz smile and her eyes light up again.

"Thank you, Amity. I like being around you, too," and before any further words could be exchanged, the bell for class rang. The sound could have been a million miles away for Amity, however, as her face turned red and her mind swirled around that one sentence. 'I like being around you, too.' Eep. 

"So, Luz now believes she has a secret admirer. Not far from the truth really…" Temerity mumbled the last part, "But! We can use this to our advantage! Ease Amity into being more confident about asking out Luz. So, who has some ideas?"

Evie raised her hand quickly.

"No love potions or giant griffins."

Evie slowly lowered her hand.

Valerie raised her own hand, "Shouldn't you be focusing on your potions formula?"

"Good question. Answer: I don't wanna. Anyone else?"

Valerie gave Temerity a pointed look of disapproval. The one that always made the demon-horned girl cave. The anxious look on her face told Valerie it was working.

"Fine! But you have to help me. The rest of you can manage making up a list of ideas." Temerity grumbled over her homework while Valerie looked pleased to help. Even if she was only in the healing track, she probably knew more about potion formulas than Temerity.

The rest of the group gathered in a huddle and began brainstorming.

"Okay, maybe not a love potion, per se, but what about-"

"No," Guil cut off Evie, "Temerity said no manipulative potions. Though, the dramatics of it all is quite tempting…"

Fenix bonked Guil on the head with a rolled up comic book, successfully getting him back on track.

"Well, the baby abominations didn't work. What do you have in mind, fox boy?" Evie crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm glad you asked," a far too mischievous smile crossed the boy's features as he stood up. "No, imagine. A nice clearing in the forest at night. The stars above shining bright. A nicely set dinner table with lit candles and fine dining. And as a final touch, an illusioned skeletal band to serenade the two star-crossed lovers. Beautiful."

The other two group members looked at Guil with a mixture of disdain and confusion. Evie facepalmed, slowly dragging her hand down. Fenix remained confused.

"Absolutely not," Evie spoke up, "Too… theatrical. And unrealistic."

"I have to agree with Evie, this time," Fenix supplied.

"Okay, well what do you two wanna do, then?"

…..

…..Fenix and Evie both give Guil a look. A very special look. One that conveys thoughts about a conversation once had before.

"We need to bring them in," Fenix finally broke the silence.

"No. No, no, no. We talked about this. We said letting them join would bring more chaos."

"But Guil," Evie whined, "We need professional help."

"And you just don't wanna let them in because-"

"Shh!" the boy cut them off, "We do not speak of the incident."

"Pleeeeaaaaase," the other two begged, now sporting matching puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But you know that neither Amity, Temerity, nor Valerie are gonna like this," Guil finally conceded. 

"Let's go find the twin terrors then…"


End file.
